Cabinets for electronic and electrical equipment must often make provision for venting excess heat generated by the electrical components in the cabinet. This problem is particularly acute for inset cabinets such as those typically located in finished locations. In these cabinets, the case is mounted into a wall cavity; thus, all venting must be through the front of the case into the open air. This can require a great number of holes, slots, and/or louvers in the cabinet door or cover mounted over the front of the case. Aside from the unattractive esthetic effect created by the presence of such openings, these holes, slots, and louvers can provide means for the entry of dust into the case. In addition, they can also be dangerous where children are present as young children often have a tendency to push objects into such openings. This can lead to component damage due to contact between such objects and the equipment in the cabinet. More ominously, it could even lead to dangerous electrical shocks due to contact between a hand-held object and the electrically powered components in the cabinet.